


late night snack

by gentlyteeth



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ???kinda, Accidental Voyeurism, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Klaus Hargreeves, Brotherly Bonding, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Spit Kink, Top Luther Hargreeves, Trans Klaus Hargreeves, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, heeheehoohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlyteeth/pseuds/gentlyteeth
Summary: klaus takes luther out to his favorite spot. luther gets a little preview of his brother's skills. sexiness ensues.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	late night snack

**Author's Note:**

> this is badly written dont @ me

When they got to the club, Luther felt regret. 

The bass from the music inside could be heard three blocks away. The outside was painted black, and the paint was chipping. The windows were tinted and the sign that hung above the building was bright pink and fluorescent. “Club L” it said, and a small sticker of a penis had been slapped to the bottom of the sign (this was most likely from a customer but Luther couldn’t really be sure).

The bouncer looked Luther up and down. He was built hardily, large arms that were painted with tattoos, and had a golden ring in one ear. He sneered at Luther but his face lit up when he saw Klaus.

“Heya darlin’. How’re you honey?” the bouncer cooed. 

Klaus hummed. “Pretty good Lenny, how about you?” 

Lenny simply chuckled and slapped Klaus’ ass, making him jump and chirp. Luther felt a pit in his stomach.

“This your...uh…” the bouncer asked, looking Luther up and down once more.

“I’m his brother.” Luther said, smiling anxiously. 

Lenny looked taken-aback. He looked at Klaus who was smiling sheepishly.

“He wanted to party.” Klaus chuckled, shrugging.

“Well, you two have fun.” Lenny said smiling, eyes trained on Luther as they walked inside.

Inside was even louder than the outside. The rank smells of sweat, booze, weed, and cheap cologne pierced Luther’s nose. It was dim except for the neon lights that shot around the room. The bar was large and there were sitting spaces strewn about the corners of the room with couches and glass tables. The dance floor was filled with squirming, grinding bodies. The sight of it made Luther feel strange. 

“Well? Lets dance, King Kong!” Klaus cackled, dragging Luther by the hand into the sea of people.

Klaus was electric on the dance floor. His body jerked and jirated, he thrust his hips and shook his ass, he grinded up against nearly every guy on the dance floor. Luther stood, doing an awkward half-dance, watching Klaus. 

Klaus eventually dragged him to the bar after what seemed like hours, chugging down a Long Island iced tea, and pushing one towards Luther.

“I’ll take a break, watch your bag and be here to get a water ready for you.” Luther said.

“Your loss.” Klaus huffed before rushing back to the dance floor.

Luther couldn’t take his eyes off Klaus. He looked down at his drink for a moment, taking a sip. When he looked back up his heart caught in his throat.

Klaus was taking a guy by the hand down a hall towards the bathroom. The guy was an average joe: short brown hair, white tank-top, jeans, sneakers. Luther looked at the drink, then back to them as the men’s bathroom door closed behind them. 

His mind was instantly filled with the worse outcomes: what if he drugged Klaus? Killed him? Kidnapped him? Or worse…

“I’m just keeping an eye on him.” Luther stated to himself.

He stopped at the outside of the bathroom door and stood, leaning up against the wall. He fiddled with the straps on Klaus’ bag. That’s when he heard it.

A guttural moan came from the bathroom and made Luther jump. He looked towards the door and heard a grunt come from inside. He could feel himself sweating.

  
  


_ It’s just hot in here. _ Luther thought to himself. _ They probably don’t have an air system in here. Or anything else for that matter. Hell, nothing in this building is probably up to code- _

He flinched at the sound of grunting, steady and deep, along with a wet sound that Luther didn’t even want to think about. He tried controlling his breath, his fists were clenched as he looked out into the crowd.

“O-oh shit!” was heard muffled from inside the bathroom, along with a groan and a sudden long silence.

Luther felt like he was on fire. He snapped out of his daze as the bathroom door unlocked and he acted like he was reading a poster in front of him. The other guy walked out first, re-zipping his fly and smiling wide. About two minutes later, Klaus walked out. It looked as if he’d washed his face, makeup gone. Klaus looked at him and poked him.

“Hm?” Luther asked, turning to Klaus fully. “Oh, hey.”

“What’re ya’ doin?” Klaus asked, grabbing his bag, pulling out his eyeliner and re-applying it. 

“Just, uh, looking at this poster while waiting for the bathroom.” he said, clearing his throat.

Klaus looked at the poster and looked back to him, smiling. “Okay big guy. I’ll be at the bar.”

Luther sighed once Klaus was out of sight and he actually looked at the poster.

It was a poster for a burlesque show featuring a guy dressed in nothing but a tie and socks. Luther grumbled and rubbed his forehead, cursing to himself about what a moron he was.

They decided to head home around one in the morning and Klaus was surprisingly not drunk, although he wished he was. 

As they collapsed onto one of the couches inside, Klaus tilted his head back, breathing heavy through his nose.

Luther looked at Klaus closer now. His eyeliner was clean and sharp despite the sweat beading on his brow. His tight blck outfit was still immaculate and his boots were still on. 

“Hey, you wanna take those off?” Luther asked, kicking off his own shoes. 

Klaus leaned over, unzipping his right boot and pulling his leg out slowly with a huff. 

“Much better.” Klaus smiled.

Luther looked at Klaus’ legs and felt a stir in the pit of his stomach. His sculpted calves and thighs were framed by the torn fishnets he wore. His toenails were painted red and his legs were milky pale. 

Klaus stretched his legs out and heard a pop and a crack. He pulled off his top as well, tossing it onto the floor. 

Luther felt a sudden urge to run his hand over his brother’s chest. His nipples were hard and the scars that framed his pecks made them look so perfect. 

Klaus looked at Luther, who looked away quickly. Klaus sighed and stretched his arms.

“I knew you were snooping.” he said casually.

Luther felt a shock of fear strike his brain. “What are you talking about?”

Klaus chuckled and locked eyes with Luther. “I know you were listening to me and that guy.”

Luther’s first response was to get defensive. “Why would I be doing that? Do you think I’m a creep or something?”

Klaus just smiled and tilted his brow.

The second response was aggression. “You’re such a fucking pervert Klaus, no wonder Dad locked you in your room after 9pm! Jesus fucking Christ, it’s not my fucking problem that you can’t keep your hands out of random people’s pants!” 

Klaus remained silent, shit-eating grin still plastered on his face. 

“Oh my fucking God,” Luther shouted “What is your fucking problem?! Thinking about your own brother like that! Jesus Christ you-”

“Are you done?” Klaus asked flatly.

Luther stopped abruptly, his hand that had been pointing and shaking with rage slowly lowering into his lap. “Yes.”

“Good,” Klaus said, lowering himself off the couch. “Lets help with this little internalized perversion problem you’re having okay?”

He scooted in between Luther’s knees, making the larger man freeze. He ran his hands over the denim-clad muscle, squeezing one of Luther’s thighs with a purr. He nuzzled the button of the jeans, undid it, then pulled the zipper down slowly.

Everything in Luther was battling between “make him stop” and “make him go faster”.

When Klaus released him from the confines of his briefs, Luther couldn’t hold back a groan of relief. When he looked down at Klaus, the look on his brother’s face made his dick twitch.

Klaus’s eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape in surprise. He smiled and ran a hand over Luther’s erection, making Luther let out a raspy breath. 

“It’s bigger than my fucking head.” Klaus gasped, stroking Luther’s erection hard and slow. 

The comment made Luther blush wildly. Usually he was seen as unattractive and this comment was welcomed to say the least. 

Klaus flicked his tongue over the tip, sighing as he took the head into his mouth. Luther fought every urge not to thrust, knowing that he was obviously bigger than anyone Klaus had taken. Klaus went lower, getting about halfway down the shaft before Luther grabbed the back of his head and let out a husky exhale. As Klaus bobbed his head and sucked meticulously, spit dribbling out of his pried open mouth, he groaned and panted and it just fanned the fire in Luther’s stomach. He would take a little more every time he lowered his head and soon enough he was nearly at the base. Luther was shaking, eyes glaring hard at his brother, fingers locked against the back of Klaus’s head. 

Klaus pulled away, only the tip in his mouth, teasing and flicking the sensitive slit with his tongue.

“You ready for this?” Klaus asked, voice gruff and smile wide once more.

Luther nodded.

Apparently he wasn’t ready, because Klaus slid his head down, hot throat squeezing around Luther’s cock as he buried his nose into Luther’s pubes. He held there, throat spasming and bubbles of spit pushing through his lips and around Luther’s cock and Luther couldn’t hold back a whine of “holy fuck” as his toes curled. Klaus pulled away, gasping as Luther’s cock popped out of his mouth and thick ropes of drool dripped down his chin. He stroked it hard and fast as he hiccuped and let out a small burp, drunken grin and half lidded eyes giving away his arousal. He took Luther’s cock into his mouth once more, but there was no mercy on himself this time as he fucked his throat, moaning and drooling and burping and gagging. 

It felt a little too much for Luther and although it was amazing, he felt his climax coming like a runaway train. He took real hold in Klaus’s hair and pulled his mouth off, stroking his cock along with Klaus as he came, a deep growl pushing out of his mouth and his eyes squeezed shut in the pure intensity of how it felt. He came over Klaus’s face, relishing how ruined his brother looked: globs of spit smearing his face along with his smudged eyeliner being painted with his come. Klaus had his mouth open wide, tongue begging for some, and he moaned when he felt his face become spattered with Luther’s come, tasting it greedily and not even complaining as some fell a little too close to his eye. 

Luther slumped back, feeling like all his muscles had turned to goop. 

“Oh no no,” Klaus tutted, unbuttoning his own pants. “We’re not done here just yet.”

He managed to push Luther over on the couch a bit, enough to where he could lay down comfortably. Luther looked next to him and his mouth watered in a near embarrassing way.

Klaus’s legs were spread open, fishnet tights half obscuring his crotch. 

“My turn. Eat up.”

  
  


Luther paused, pushing past the purveying cloud of lust for a moment. “I’ve never eaten anyone out before.”

Klaus chuckled. “Well, you’re gonna learn today. Just do what feels right and I’ll guide you from there.”

Luther nodded. “We could...move to my bed if that’s easier. At least I know that can hold our weight.”

That comment was accented by a hoarse creak from the couch, and Klaus nodded.

They made their way up to Luther’s room frantically, and Luther closed and locked the door gently as Klaus flopped back onto his bed. It was extra roomy, at least to Klaus. Not surprisingly, Luther had a frame that would need extra bed space and then some. 

Luther laid on his stomach, elbows propping him up as he inched his face towards Klaus’s crotch. He could see his brother’s legs shaking slightly, and he turned his head, placing a kiss on one of his thighs. Then the other. Then his knees, his calves, his stomach. 

Klaus, flustered, gripped the sheets beneath him and let out a little “come on, baby” while wiggling his hips a bit. 

Luther’s hands were large and rough, and as they ran over Klaus’s soft thighs he let out a puff of hot air against Klaus’s twitching cunt. He gripped the tights around Klaus’s crotch, kissing his brother’s thigh as he ripped them open harshly, causing Klaus to gasp and whine. 

“Holy shit.”

Luther’s voice sounded strained like he was choking, at that’s because his mouth was watering so intensely now he felt if he’d opened his mouth, it would just splash out.

Klaus crotch looked delicious, that was really the only word Luther had for it. Thick black curls framed his dripping cunt, the wet sheen getting caught in the curls and trailing down in between his ass. His cock was hard too, the sheen making it look rosy and delectable as it stood at attention. The nub twitched a bit as Luther growled and leaned in closer.

The first lick was just a kitten lick, gentle and testing the waters. He brought his hand up, spreading apart the blushed lips and groaning as he saw the strings of wet pulling and breaking between his fingers. He licked again, tongue flat against the labia, before letting his tongue explore a bit more. It pushed past the lips, lapping greedily and gently tickling Klaus’s cock every now and again. It tasted musky and sweet, nothing like he’d ever tasted before.

“Is..is it good?” Luther asked.

Klaus would’ve said yes, that is, if he could’ve constructed words in that moment. Instead he whined, pushing his hips towards Luther once more.

Luther found himself chuckling before sucking and licking at Klaus’s swollen cunt again. He pulled the lips apart once more, running his finger over his entrance before pushing in. Luther had never fingered anyone either, and feeling how tight and soft the inside felt made him take in a raspy breath. His pointer finger was larger than most people’s, but he still managed to make it to the knuckle in no time. So he put in another finger, all while sucking a deep hickey into Klaus’s thigh. With his pointer and middle finger knuckle deep, he felt something switch on deep in him.

“You ready?” he asked, hoarsely, cockily. 

Klaus simply huffed, and that was a good enough answer for Luther.

He thrust his fingers in and out, licking circles around Klaus’s cock. When he curled his fingers a certain way he felt something there, bumpy and swelled. He was nervous at first until he pressed it gently and Klaus let out a desperate “fuck yes” and gripped the sheets beneath him harder. Luther took a deep breath, before taking Klaus’s cock into his mouth and sucking. 

Klaus felt like he’d shoot off the bed if Luther didn’t hold him in place. His gruff stubble scratching his sensitive cunt along with that suction and flicking tongue made Klaus mewl. Luther pumped his fingers again, curling them, before ramming into his G-spot. He was relentless, pounding into it while basically making out with his cock. 

Luther was becoming foggy, noisily slurping at Klaus’s cunt. His brother started shaking intensely, practically vibrating under his fingers, and suddenly Klaus leaned forward. He grabbed Luther’s head, grinding his crotch against his face, fucking Luther’s mouth. The grip on his hair was vice like and if Luther were a bit more grounded he would’ve been afraid of him ripping it out. Instead the sharp pain from the tug on his hair went straight to his cock and simply made him work harder with his tongue. 

Klaus croaked like he was going to say something, but it melted fast into a moan as he came, gushing around his brother’s fingers and soaking his face. Luther pulled away, looking up at Klaus’s doe eyes and smiling as he felt some wet drip down his face. 

“God…” Klaus groaned, flopping back onto the bed.

Luther sat up, feeling his dripping wet face and soaked t-shirt. It smelled like Klaus all over, and it wasn’t a surprise when he looked down and saw he was half-hard again already.

“Jesus, you still want more?” Klaus asked, grinning. “You wanna fuck me, Luther?”

Luther should’ve taken a second to think. He should’ve assessed the options, calculated the different outcomes. This would technically be his first time having sex, did he want it now? Was a fling with his brother that would probably be dismissed the next day really what he wanted to pop his cherry?

He, of course, didn’t think any of this. He instead crawled towards Klaus, pulling his hips up and pushing into him without a second thought or any warning. Klaus keened as the larger man pushed in, stretching him wide. He hadn’t felt this full in a while and it made his head swim. Luther finally bottomed out inside and Klaus looked down. Seeing how stretched open he was and how that huge cock was inside him made him feel so used, so deliciously tainted. He adored it, and he wasn’t quiet about it.

Luther pulled out, then thrust back in with a harp snap of his hips. Klaus was so tight and wet and Luther was trying not to think about it too hard because the last thing he wanted was to come too soon. He picked up his pace slowly, but it didn’t take long until he was pounding into Klaus, shaking him along with the entire bed. 

Klaus groaned loud, not even trying to hold back his lewd noises. 

“Luther, you’re fucking wrecking me, I’m never gonna be able to fuck anyone again, my cunt is gonna be your gaping fuckmeat.” He said this in a raspy half-yell, holding onto the large pillow behind him for dear life. 

He’d never fucked this rough before, and for Klaus that was saying something. The slamming of the headboard into the wall, the noisy mattress creaking, and raunchy wet sound of Luther slamming into him. He literally felt like his insides were going to explode, built up pressure pushing inside of him. A sharp pang of pleasure shot through him and he came again, squirting a mess all over his brother who moaned in delight. 

Luther leaned forward, gripping Klaus’s hips, and fucked into him like an animal in heat. His face was on fire, and he relished in Klaus’s face as he thoroughly bred him. 

Klaus was always so expressive and the in bedroom was no different. His eyes rolled back, crossed, watered and stared at Luther needily, his teeth gritted and tongue lolled out when his face went slack from ecstasy, he was drooling and blushing heavily and a small vein on his forehead was sticking out noticeably. It drove Luther absolutely crazy. 

Klaus shuddered, coming again, less messy this time but just as intense if not more. It was just a pathetic little squirt but he squeezed around Luther’s cock so hard and so needily. Luther fucked his brother relentlessly, his small frame shaking and crumbling apart beneath Luther’s thrusts. His movements became sloppy and he leaned down, kissing Klaus hard as he came.

Klaus moaned into Luther’s mouth as he felt himself filling up further, his come like liquid fire. They stayed there a moment, panting. Luther pulled out once he was soft, gazing in awe as his come dribbled out. Klaus’s cunt really did look ruined, gaping and overflowing. 

“Thank you.” Luther said.

“Why are you thanking me?” Klaus huffed as he sat up. “I should be thanking you.”

Klaus flopped back down, giving up on his prospects of standing up within the next couple of hours. 

Luther pulled off his shirt before laying down. He cuddled close next to his smaller brother, suddenly exhausted. “Sleep? Now?”

Klaus gazed at the clock on the wall. “That’s a good idea, considering Diego is gonna be home any minute.”

Luther didn’t even care, he was already snoring. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if u like my horny nonsense, please!! kudos n comment, i will give u a kith


End file.
